


Spirit of the Dragon...or maybe just some rum.

by Luxies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: One no no word, Please don't get this drunk, drunken antics, very drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxies/pseuds/Luxies
Summary: A strange, but not entirely unamusing, sight stopped him dead in his tracks....Hanzo.God damn Hanzo.Hanzo was rolling around in the sheets naked as the day he was born.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Here's the deal. For the longest time I had a Fanfiction account and I posted shitty fics there, somebody actually did couple of readings on YouTube of them so that's awesome but looking back, they're real awful. I'm going to slowly work through them and make them decently readable before uploading them to here; uploads will be incredibly inconsistent but I'm working on a much juicier fic at the moment. This was just a fun little thought; usually I do much more in depth and *cough* smuttier *cough* fics.**

The door clicked quietly shut as McCree entered the room; his boots were kicked off lazily. As he crossed the small stretch of hallway and rounded the corner a strange, but not entirely unamusing, sight stopped him dead in his tracks.

...Hanzo.

God damn Hanzo.

Hanzo was rolling around in the sheets naked as the day he was born.

"Hanzo?" Jesse asked warily, looking to the ceiling, the walls, the lights, anything but the stark bare man in front of him. Hanzo stopped his rolling to peer at the intruder curiously, as if not recognising him. Then, as if the cogs finally started grinding, a slow and goofy smile spread across his features like melted butter. McCree grimaced, smiling did not suit Hanzo on a good day and grinning horrendously elevated the psychopath in his features. "McCream!" "Not my name, darlin'." McCree found it difficult to keep a straight face when Hanzo swapped his terrifying toothy smile for a dramatic, drawn in masked face of concentration. His eyes were near invisible behind tightly knitted eyebrows and his mouth resembled a tight lil' butthole, minus the tiny triangle of tongue that peeked out from between his puckered lips. McCree chuckled to himself, the thought warming him despite the really quite strange situation that unfolded.  
"McCroo?"  
"Try again." A thumbs up spurred the drunk on to give the simple pronounciation another go.  
"McCreek?" 

"Real close." A victorious cry was all the warning McCree got before Hanzo launched himself from the bed and wrapped himself securely around the cowboy's middle like a python with a happy shout of, "Jesse!" Confused, McCree called upon his knowledge of snakes and decided that pythons don't usually purr. "A'right, a'right, I'm happy to see you too, bud." McCree awkwardly patted his head, averting his gaze once again.  
"How did you, uh...how did ya get in my room, Han?" The archer leaned back, arms linked behind the cowboy's head, and wiggled his eyebrows. He shushed McCree's next question and manipulated his weight until McCree's head bent down from the strain of Hanzo holding on to his neck. Their noses touched and they stayed like that for minutes, McCree sweating at Hanzo's bulk that hung off of him. Finally, Hanzo revealed his secret.  
"The window," he whispered then released and fell backwards onto the bed to continue his rolling. McCree rubbed at his sore neck and cursed to himself quietly; of course he'd left the window open. It had only been a crack to let the hot summer air out. A quick scan of the room revealed that there were no clothes inside...or outside.

_Had he come in...naked?_

McCree sighed to himself, a million different lies zipped through his brain, each one focused on how to explain the situation to Hanzo the next day when he undoubtedly wouldn't remember.  
"C'mon, we've got'a get you back t'y'ur room." Jesse rummaged through his drawers, searching for old clothes that he could make Hanzo wear and then not expect back. He settled for a pair of faded pyjama trousers and an old shirt; it would do.  
"I want to stay here!" Hanzo complained childishly when McCree advanced towards him, threateningly holding clothes. A thumb rested on his chin and forefinger, tapping at his upper cheek, McCree audibly "Hmmed" loudly. Hanzo made a worrying squealing sound and thrashed in the covers.  
"A'right...Y'can stay-" The response was one of sheer delight. "-but only if you get dressed." The Shimada's smile dropped instantly and he resembled a sober Hanzo for a moment. "Now I'm gon'' leave you t'get dressed," McCree chuckled at Hanzo's lost expression, he looked like a child. Jesse waggled his finger at the Shimada, "And when I'm back I wan' to see you in those clothes, y'hear me?" But, hey, seeing you out of them was a treat too. Hanzo nodded slowly, carefully, and then threw the clothes on the floor aggressively, a look of distaste crossing his features. McCree shook his head and reminded Hanzo that he couldn't stay if he remained naked. His boots were slipped back on and the door clicked quietly shut behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't you look worse for the weather!" Lena observed, plonking herself down into a chair opposite the cowboy. McCree sighed, taking a sip of his strong coffee and then dragging a palm down his face dramatically.  
"It's Hanzo," He admitted, and then the whole story came flooding out.  
"Maybe you should ask Reinhardt about what happened; he's very wise after all." Tracer said thoughtfully and seemingly randomly. She sounded like she knew something McCree didn't. "But hey, what do I know?" She winked cheekily and then, with a bright flash of sudden blue, disappeared. _She **definitely** knows something I don't._ McCree thought glumly to himself before beginning the begrudging walk back to his room.

McCree heard a crash that had him cringing as he approached his door. He knocked once and then entered.  
"Y'decent, Han?"  
"Jesse!" Hanzo called excitedly, "I'm a super hero-a super...I'm a super Hanzo!" McCree was horrified to find that the Shimada was holding Peacekeeper, and that the gun had started to glow blue. "Watch. Watch me!"

_Oh fuck._

"Ryuu ga, Wagateki-" He hiccuped and, frustrated, started again. "Ryuu ga Wageteki-" Hic. He waited a little while and then attempted one last time and this time the full chant made it past his slurred lips.

Jesse prepared himself for the worst but was pleasantly surprised when seeing that two arm length dazed looking dragons appeared instead of the monstrosities that he'd witnessed before in battle. Hanzo giggled delightedly and waved his arms in the air to try and catch them.

Somebody knocked at the door and McCree cursed quietly under his breath, holding an upright finger to his lips to signalise silence. Hanzo copied, eyes wide, then snorted and fell to the side where he then continued to roll around, occasionally pausing to make grabby fingers at one of his dragons.

Genji stood at the door.

"Can I help you?"

"I think you can, actually." Genji responded, attempting to peer over McCree's shoulder. The cowboy awkwardly stepped forward to fill the doorway, flashing a grin.  
"Oh, yeah? What with, darl?"

"Reinhardt challenged my brother to drink a shot of some of the oldest German alcohol in history," Genji explained, his chuckle robotic. "The fool accepted and after the drink exclaimed that he had a cowboy to ride into the sunset on then leaving before any of us could catch him."

"That could be anybody," McCree tried to reason desperately and when Hanzo hiccupped behind him McCree smiled nervously upon noticing Genji's skepticisim, made visible through the oddly sassy hands upon his hips. "That was me."  
"Your mouth did not move, Jesse. Who are you trying to fool?"  
"Fool? Nobody. I don't know any fools," God when did he get so bad at lying? "There definitely ain't a fool in my room, no sir."  
"You are sweating."  
McCree swiped his forehead with the back of his hand and grinned without conviction. Him and Hanzo had only known each other a short amount of time but already he'd gathered that the man had pride and a lot of it. Hideously intoxicated and vulnerable, McCree knew that Hanzo would want no other man knowing of this incident, especially not Genji for the cyborg was a terrible gossip.

"I will tell no one," Genji promised and their metal hands met firmly to solidify the pledge. Together, the two of them survived Blackwatch and their friendship forged in blood was truthful and pure. McCree knew that although Genji would usually readily go back on such a promise for anybody else, he would most definitely keep this one.

McCree stepped aside.

Hanzo eyes shone with wonder and he was blowing both kisses and raspberries at the two dragons floating lazily above him.

Jesse McCree placed a comforting hand on Genji's shoulder and sighed loudly.

"He's all yours."


End file.
